Merlin was Right
by Loves the Name Draco
Summary: Merlin and Arthur need to save some people magically trapped in a cave but can it be done with out Merlin revealing his secret? ooooooooo i know crap summary. just read it lol
1. The Bet

"MERLIN I swear I should shoot you where you stand, you clumsy buffoon, sometimes I wish you hadn't saved my life just so I wouldn't have to put up with you every day!!!!" Arthur hollered looking angry and pushing Merlin into the snow. He wasn't the only one either, every knight there had looked at him with narrowed eyes. Merlin had accidentally sneezed and spooked the game they were hunting, it hhad ran off. Game.

"I'm sorry Arthur but I have a cold, I'm ill, and really it's your fault anyway" he had murmured.

Arthur turned back from where he was looking with murder in his eyes. Oops thought Merlin he had thought Arthur hadn't heard the last bit.

"What did you say Merlin I mean obviously my ears are deceiving me, but I thought you just implied that the game getting away was my fault", Arthur said this so quietly Merlin almost ran, but he didn't.

"No I didn't"

"Merlin shut up and tell me how this is my fault"

"Fine then but don't get angry. I'm ill and I'm ill because you keep dragging me out in the middle of the night to go hunting the sun hasn't even come yet" replied Merlin, gesturing wildly at the just lightening sky

"That is just stupid I get up before you and I'm not ill".

Merlin looked at him incredulous, "It's not the sleep Arthur, it's the clothes, look at what your wearing".

"What about what I'm wearing?" said Arthur taking offence instead of understanding.

"It's the middle of winter Arthur there's snow everywhere, icicles hanging from the branches. My hands are starting to shake. Look what I'm wearing a shirt, thin jacket, thin trousers, a thin cloak and shoes; hardly adequate for the winter. Now look what your wearing, long sleeved under shirt under trousers, thick over trousers, over shirt, tunic, long thick jacket with fur lining, socks, boots with fur lining and thick cloak with a hood; have I missed anything?"

"Gloves", said Arthur looking bored. Just then one of the men sniggered. Arthur turned and catching the Knights eye laughed too. "Well this has been highly amusing but seeing as our prey has departed I think we should as well".

"Oh Sire I wasn't laughing from amusement even though it is funny, I just thought of a way to settle this little dispute", said a older looking knight "if his highness would consent to hearing it".

"Go on", said Arthur never one to back down from a challenge.

"Well tomorrow everyone here gets up at the same time; the boy brings a set of what he is wearing now to you. You put them on and we all go out in the field and see how long you last without going back inside. If you don't last as long as the boy has, you give the boy a set of the clothing you have on now. If you win however… I hadn't got that far but…"

"If I win you have to do everything I ask without a single complaint for three months" decided Arthur looking at Merlin with unconcealed glee in his eyes.

"Ok done", replied Merlin.

****

The next day was far colder than the last with sleat and blistering winds that cut into even the knights clothing, but Arthur still went out onto the field with Merlin's clothes on and crouched as Merlin had. More than once Merlin and the knights fearing for Arthur's life suggested he go inside and for him to forget about it but Arthur was determined not to loose face in front of his men, his pride wouldn't allow it; if it had been just him and Merlin it would be different but it wasn't. Surrounded by knights and Merlin he stayed there till his lips had turned blue. When the time was up and the knights told him to get up Arthur tried to stand but failed he had gone numb all over and his limbs weren't responding. After a moment Merlin realised what had happened; he ran over to Arthur, pulled him to his feet and wrapped a blanket round him pulling him toward the castle with the knights trailing behind all looking worried.

As soon as Merlin had Arthur inside he told a passing servant to go fetch Gaius to Prince Arthur's chambers. Laying Arthur down on the bed Merlin started pacing when Arthur spoke, "M M Mer Mer Merlin gg gggg gggg get m mmmmm me sssss sss some warmer cloooo clothes" he chattered

"Oh God yes sorry Arthur" worried Merlin going to his wardrobe and grabbing some warm looking clothes. Merlin helped Arthur take off his wet cold clothes and put on the new ones.

At that point Gaius appeared hurrying to Arthur's side and feeling his head. "We need to bring his temperature up", he told Merlin "run him a bath quickly". Merlin hurried out of the room and fetched the bath. Getting a large bucket of cold water Merlin lit a fire and started waited for the bucket to boil. Gaius on the other hand didn't think they could wait for each bucket to be warmed so went over to Merlin and whispered "Fill the bath and heat it with magic Arthur's hardly conscious he won't notice".

Doing as Gaius instructed thy soon had Arthur in the in the tubs warm water and Gaius looked a little less anxious. Gaius left then to get a sleep draft for the prince, telling Merlin to make sure Arthur got into bed. Still half not there Arthur got into bed feeling like death and promptly fell asleep exhausted. Laughing silently at Arthur Merlin silently cleared away the bath tub and took his clothes that Arthur had worn to wash them. He would tell Gaius that the sleeping draft wasn't needed.

****

The next morning it took Merlin twicw as long to get to Arthur's chambers because everyone kept stopping him to ask about what had happened yesterday. Apparently thknights thought Arthur had been "Brave" and "Gallant" and "Unyielding"; Merlin just thought it was stupid. When he finally got Arthur's chambers he found the prince sitting up in bed red nosed, coughing and spluttering all over the place. The first thing the prince said was "I think" sneeze "we know" sneeze "who won" sneeze "yesterday" sneeze.

"Yes but in case you didn't notice now you're sick which was my point in the first place". Merlin said smiling triumphantly. "But yes you did win so no complaining for a month".

Arthur groaned and fell back on the pillow "It was three months!"

"Dam I thought you forgot!" replied Merlin with a slight smirk.

"Just get me breakfast"

"Right here _Sire_" chuckled Merlin as he was about to put the plate (of sausages, eggs bacon, chicken legs and every other fatty thing he could think of) down. Merlin was always surprised at what Arthur could eat for breakfast.

"Oh god" Arthur moaned and promptly threw up all over Merlin "sorry".

Someone knocked at the door "Arthur? I know it's early but we have a problem…" The king entered the room and stopped dead. "Arthur what's wrong?" Uther stared, looked at Merlin saw the plate in his hand "What have you done!" roared Uther taking a step toward Merlin, "you've poisoned him".

"Noooo" drooled Arthur his head lolling "it was my fault father he told me… they all told to go inside".

"What is he on about?" Uther asked Merlin.

"His Highness was outside yesterday for a very long time in rather inadequate clothing Sire".

"Why?"

"I was…it um… I…um… he…"

"Spit it out boy!"

"Well you see the day before yesterday I sneezed, I scared the animal they were hunting away Sire, Arthur got angry but it was because I was ill. I said it was because I had very little clothing that kept me properly warm. The knights challenged Arthur to stay out as long as I had in the same amount of clothing; he took the challenge but the weather was a lot worse than it had been for me, but Arthur stayed out there he wouldn't come in. When I got him back up here he was frozen. I called Gaius he told me I had to get his temperature up so we got him to have a hot bath; he warmed up then and went to bed. When I got here this morning he was like this then when he smelled the food he threw up", answered Merlin hurriedly.

"Is that what happened Arthur?" Arthur nodded. "Right I'll come back later when you feel better", the king left then shouting at one of his guards as he went.

"Have I ever told you that your father is REALLY scary sometimes" squeaked merlin as he dropped to his knees to clean up the puke. Arthur laughed but by the time Merlin had cleared up the puke Arthur was snoring. Going to his room Merlin changed into some clean clothes and went back to Arthur's room to do some of the chores he needed to do.

Arthur didn't wake up till late evening "Hello sleeping beauty" taunted Merlin "you know your not supposed to wake up until a hansom prince gives you true loves kiss right?" Merlin laughed at his own joke.

"Well aren't we funny, Merlin go get me some food I'm famished"

"Are you sure that's a good idea you might throw up again and these are my last set of clothes" smirked Merlin. Arthur just glared. "All right I'll get you some food if you can drink a whole glass of water and last for ten minutes without throwing up, sound sensible".

"Alright ten minutes give me the water" Arthur scowled. Drinking the water Arthur felt a bit nauseated so stopped only having drunk half. "Ok I give in, no food for me". Arthur lay back down feeling dizzy, then he remembered something. "Merlin you said to my father that last night you got me to have a hot bath but you would have had to heat the water right: well how did you heat the water so fast I'd only been lying on the bed for what, two minuets?

Merlin momentarily froze with fear thankful that his back was to Arthur, regaining his composure "I don't know what you mean I heated the water the normal pace, the normal way, bucket by bucket and it took a while, you probably fell asleep". He could just feel Arthur's eyes on his back, plucking up the courage he turned round.

He had been right Arthur was looking at him with a quizzical look on his face. "Yes, probably" he agreed somewhat half heartedly. Just at that moment a knock came from the chamber door, it was Uther looking rather annoyed.

"Oh good your up" smiled Uther "I came to tell you what the problem was this morning".

"Problem?" questioned Arthur looking slightly drunk.

"Yes", said Uther looking a little worried now. Shaking it of he continued "You know that people have been going missing a lot this week twelve in total and you know as well that there seemed to be no connection between them. Yesterday a cave was found in the mountains, they were all there".

"But surly that's good news?"

"Well from what the report said it's like they weren't really human any more, and they didn't come out of the cave when they were found. No one could get in to them either; they could see people but it was like a invisible barrier was there. I can't tell you much more; the report wasn't very good just a quick message really to say the people had been found and what the situation was. It's obviously the work of magic. Some were better than others it said but that could mean anything. There was one person there, a little girl she had been screaming that's how they were all found, they heard her screams from down in the village. Apparently she had been screaming all night but no one went up there because it's dangerous at night. They didn't go up until the next day. It also said something about writing everywhere; but again no specifics.

As Uther explained Arthur's face seemed to grow steadily graver "When did you get this report, why are you only telling me this now?".

"I tried to tell you this morning that's what I came to tell you. That I wanted you to go to the cave with Gaius see what he makes of it".

"Gaius why?"

"He has the most magical knowledge. He might be able to find out what is keeping the people trapped".

"Very well father I will be on my way shortly", Arthur said while getting out of bed and immediately fell over.

"Your Highness you need your rest, your ill", said Merlin in a slightly panicky voice as he helped Arthur to his feet.

"Nonsense Arthur is well all he needs is a little fresh air right son?" questioned Uther.

"Right" replied Arthur a little unsurely.

"Good I will leave you to get ready for your trip then" Uther happily concluded leaving Arthur propped up against Merlin. As soon as the door closed Arthur swayed and Merlin not being able to support Arthur pushed him onto the bed so he didn't fall on the floor again.

"Why didn't you tell your father how sick you really are?" asked Merlin clueless.

"Because they are _my people_ in danger Merlin and I couldn't leave the job to anyone less qualified. If someone was hurt or killed because it wasn't me there helping them then I don't think I could live with that". At that moment Merlin couldn't think of a time when he had been prouder of Arthur than that moment, he almost seemed to glow. Whatever, it didn't matter how proud he was of Arthur, he probably wasn't going to survive the journey if Merlin didn't do something.

"Right then if you are going to be all noble then we need to get ready" decided Merlin. "Lie there while I go tell Gaius that he's going on a trip, then I need to pack the bags and ready the horses. But you just stay there".

"I can do that" said Arthur closing his eyes.

****

Review please, its my first story I've ever put out there but don't worry be as harsh as you want, I'm thick skinned. Constructive criticism is always good. Ideas welcome!!!


	2. Meeting Ronelle

Ok guys bare with me this chapter is very boring in the fact that there's no fights or magic or anything really. But it does introduce a VERY important character, who is completely my own creation.

A lot of you said my characterisation of Uther was crap and after rereading I agree. Sorry about that will try better. Also that my grammar is bad so I went through this very thoroughly, but if it still isn't enough, sorry. I don't want to use betas or grammar checkers etc, because I would like to improve on my own, so again sorry if this bugs some people. I hope you all enjoy this anyway despite crap grammar xxx

After explaining to Gaius what was happening, Merlin went to the stables and ordered one of the stable boys to ready three horses. That should save some time he thought; he then returned to Arthur's chambers to pack, only to find another of the servants had already done it. Arthur was sitting on a chair by the fire fully dressed in his winter wear. "I suggest you go put those on", said Arthur indicating the pile of clothes and boots on the bed.

"What?" asked Merlin thoroughly confused. He walked over to the pile to see what was there. It was a new set of winter clothing, everything Arthur was wearing yesterday. He looked over at the prince and grinned. "I thought you won the bet?"

"I did but I realised that I was wrong, I…

"Hang on I think the world just ended, did you just say you were wrong?"

"Don't push me Merlin, but yes I was wrong. Now let state the main reason you have those clothes before you get all superior on me. Having you as a manservant when you are well… means you are somewhere nearing competent; when you're ill, you are next to useless. Therefore you can only conclude I have my best interests at heart".

"Did you rehearse that little speech? Your best interests my arse. Anyway look who's talking about being useless when their ill, at least I don't fall over." Grabbling a cushion from the chair Arthur hurled it at Merlin completely missing him and unbalancing him enough to fall off the chair.

Merlin hurried over to Arthur to help him up, but when Arthur saw the look on Merlin's face he just glared "Don't say a word, just go change!" he growled.

"What me? Never" laughed Merlin, about to hurry off but stopping at the door; "Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Thank you." Arthur just smiled at his servant. "You might want to watch it though; people will start thinking you've gone soft."

Merlin stayed just long enough to see Arthur's face turn into a scowl again, and have another pillow thrown at him, before turning to flee in case Arthur found pillows to be insufficient in causing harm.

****

"Where'd you get those from?" asked Gaius when Merlin emerged from his room in the clothes Arthur gave him.

"Arthur; seems he learned something yesterday. I see you didn't have guilt trip someone into getting you winter clothes". He said indicating Gaius's winter clothing.

"No but I did saved for three years to attain it all" he quipped making Merlin look sheepish.

It had already been dark when Arthur woke up an hour before. As much as Merlin and Gaius had tried to persuade Arthur otherwise, he had insisted on going straight away. The forest was silent and freezing, snow covered the ground and frozen lake; nothing moved. Merlin wasn't too bothered, for the first time this winter season he was warm, wrapped up in clothes fit for the prince himself. Well really they were the Princes, Merlin chuckled. "Merlin stop laughing its annoying" came Arthur's voice from behind him; this just made Merlin laughs more.

"Why shouldn't I be cheerful? I'm just so warm. See this prince thought he was tougher than me, thought he could last longer in the cold; of course he couldn't, bit of a sissy really." he taunted . Merlin didn't get the answer he expected and when he looked back he found out why. Arthur was sprawled on the road beside his horse looking slightly dazed. This just started another round of laughter from Merlin as he got of his horse to help. Arthur was trying to get back on his horse, but Gaius resolutely denied him from doing so.

"I was afraid of this, your balance is completely off. We should have waited until morning, you can't ride on your own horse, you'd just fall off again. Get on the Shire horse with Merlin." said Gaius looking old.

"But …what….I can't…there's…no room. Anyway you can't order me round I'm the prince!" Arthur concluded arrogantly.

"Sire that's a shire horse Merlin's riding, it's carried three people before now; I'm sure it can carry the two of you. You are the one that insisted we start off tonight, if you carry on like this, it will take us just as long as if we left in the morning."

"Fine", replied Arthur grudgingly as he got on the horse behind Merlin.

****

As it happened, four hours later, saw the three riders on the road leading up to the manor house of one Lord Faren. It was a little past midnight, and Arthur was coughing so violently, that Merlin asked if he had a cold, then told him he should wrap up warmer next time. Arthur thought this very justly earned the swat across the head he gave Merlin.

Just before they got outside the house Arthur insisted on getting off Merlin's horse and riding his own.

"The house is only a hundred yards away!" Merlin said confused.

"I can't be seen riding on the back of my servants' horse", he said "it would be unseemly." Getting off turned out to be far harder than he thought, and he ended up flat on his face in the snow; much to Merlin's amusement.

"Your Majesty what an honour it is to have you here", cried a tall, elegant man coming out of the house; just as Arthur was getting unsteadily to his feet. "I am sorry my house is not what you are used to but I hope…" Arthur silenced the man by putting up his hand.

"Lord Faren, please this is not a social visit, we are here only to help those stuck in the cave. Now if you will get one of your men to take us up there…"

"Highness I'm sorry for interrupting but trekking up there at this time of night would do little good, it's very treacherous. Start in the morning after a good nights sleep".

"Very well, we'll start in the morning" he yawned still swaying slightly.

"Good good Sire, we have rooms for you and your physician, if you'll follow me please."

"What about my servant?"

"Oh yes there are servants quarters in the attic Sire. Ronelle! Come here and show the Princes servant up to the attic. He'll be sleeping in the bed next to yours." A slim red headed girl came out of the house; she had a tatty dress on, her face was pale with large black circles under her eyes. She was obviously tired, but Arthur found she was still quite pretty.

He looked at Merlin for his reaction, but as always Merlin seemed oblivious, he smiled at the girl, but it was nothing more than a smile; then again Merlin was like that with everyone. She bowed at Arthur, tilting her head to the side slightly as if trying to determine his worth. _Oh dear Arthur now your hallucinating _he thought to himself.

Ronelle lead Merlin into the house and a gangly looking stable boy took the horses away to the stables. The Lord showed Arthur and Gaius into the house talking non-stop. Arthur hardly paid any attention, he just wanted to curl into a ball and never wake up. He was showed to his room but the Lord didn't leave him then, he seemed to be happy to talk to him all night. Thankfully Gaius after giving him a tonic to drink, inquired after his own room and they left him in peace. On inspection, in comparison to his own room, this was the size of a match box; it barley fit the king sized bed in it for goodness sake. At this point however he didn't care; swallowing the tonic, he clumsily kicked off his boots and took of his over layer of clothes. Falling on the bed he went into a deep sleep.

****

Upstairs, the attic was warm, which Merlin found odd for an attic, but then he spotted the fire glowing and flickering down the opposite end. The heat from the fire seemed to penetrate everything in the room giving a homely impression. All the five other beds in the room looked inviting, piled high with blankets and pillows. There were nightstands with boxes on, chairs with clothes draped across them and a coat rack with nothing resembling coats on. Each bed had a curtain attached to the wall beside it, which could be pulled down as a partition. "Here" said Ronelle handing Merlin a pile of blankets, then sitting down on the bed opposite him, "I hope they're warm enough".

"Thanks" he replied taking the blankets and unfolding them. "So, how long have you been working here?"

"I've been working here since I was six; almost all the people that start work here don't leave again. It's a good job, pays well and the family are one of the nicest around. That kind of thing doesn't come round very often, so people stick with it."

"Sounds like you really respect them."

"Yes I owe them a lot. Up until I was five I lived in my family home, my fathers a blacksmith in the village the Lord governs. One day the house caught fire, we tried to put it out, but it spread too quickly. My baby sister was two at the time, we thought she was out playing in the fields, she wasn't; she was hiding in the house. When we heard her cry out from inside the house, Lord Faren was the one who went in and saved her. He loaned us the money for the repairs, he would have paid, but my father was adamant we pay him back he's too proud.

"They let us stay in the guest rooms while our house was being rebuilt, I stayed in the one your masters in now. My sister, brother and I had lessons with their children learning to read, write and all sorts of things. I was six by the time our house was finished but I liked it so much here that they offered to give me a job. I'd walk here every day from the village and when I was ten I moved up here."

"That's… "

"Incredibly kind for a noble?"

"Yeah"

"I know it's odd, but that's always what it's like, we are hardly the only ones to benefit from his generosity. Your Prince seems to be the same, he made sure that you were taken care of before he went off."

"'My Prince' that's a odd way of describing him and anyway he doesn't care for me very much. I doubt he'd even notice if I were to leave. Oh no wait he would notice, when he ran out of clean clothes," laughed Merlin bitterly.

"Alright Merlin, I will let you have that, seeing as you know him and I do not; but without you, your Prince would be lost." she replied eyes almost glowing with the intensity. "Royalty is only Royalty because we are on our knees. If we do not follow, they cannot lead. There are many things a servant can do, that a prince can't". Her

"Wow where did that come from?" asked Merlin; almost as if he was breaking a spell Ronelle shock her head, looking dazed.

"I really don't know" she replied looking bemused. "Sometimes it's like it's not even me speaking, like someone takes over my body and uses my mouth." She looked up at Merlin from under her long eyelashes, she smiled tentatively "and now you think I'm totally insane. Right?" despite himself Merlin smiled back and shock his head. For some reason he liked this strange girl, there was something unpredictable about her and it reminded him of someone, though he couldn't place who.

"So…" Merlin started looking around the room for a change of subject, when his eyes fell on the other beds. "Who else lives up here?"

"Oh um, well there's me, obviously, another maid, she sleeps next to me, the stable boy's is the one opposite you, the cooks assistant, he sleeps over there by the fire." She replied hesitantly. "The cook doesn't live here she has her own house in the village."

"You missed one out."

"Yes I know, the last bed belongs to Aaron the lords servant…he's one of the twelve missing, maybe even one of them in the caves."

"Oh. Shouldn't everyone else be up here now," he replied awkwardly, trying to change the subject yet again "I mean it's kind of late?"

"Well the stable boy, Jim, is most likely still tending to your horses, he's usually up this late but he sleeps like a log sol doesn't need that much. Kay, the cooks' boy is putting away the food that was laid out for your prince." When Merlin gave her a quisical look she added "We didn't know if your prince would be hungry or not."

"Arthur can't eat at the moment he's too ill and he's not my prince, I've already told you that."

"Whatever, anyway it's good to know he doesn't normally look that sickly" she laughed "What happened?"

"He thought he was as tough as me" Merlin laughed. She looked at him confused, so he briefly explained about the bet.

"I told you there were things you could do that he couldn't," she laughed. Merlin laughed too, he really did like this girl.

"What about the other maid, where's she?" Asked Merlin remembering Ronelle hadn't mentioned her, she laughed again at this.

"Oh yeah" she glanced over at the other maids bed, then turning back with a glint in her eye said "She probably with Kay helping to clear the food." The sentence made perfect sense, but the way Ronelle said it left Merlin in no doubt that whatever the two were doing, it was not clearing up food.

At that moment the door to the attic opened and the young couple themselves entered, arms wrapped around each other looking tired. The boy, (who Merlin assumed was Kay) was tall and slim with cream skin and curly black hair that made his big green eyes look even greener. The girl had long blond hair, framing her thin slightly tanned face." There you are, I was wondering where you sneaked off to," scolded the girl looking at Ronelle. Turning her attention to Merlin she looked at him with brown puppy dog eyes. "Who's your friend?" she asked cocking her head to the side and completing the puppy effect.

"Merlin this is Callie and in case you didn't figure it out already, that pile of skin and bones is Kay." Kay nodded in Merlin's general direction but made no other response.

"Well I hate to break up this lovely little conversation but seeing as we're all here now, I for one would like to get some sleep." Grumbled a voice from the door; turning Merlin saw the stable boy from earlier coming into the room. Like the others he looked worn-out as he walked to his bed pulling the curtains closed.

"And that was Jim," whispered Callie as a gentle snoring started to emanate from Jims curtain, "He's always so sociable." They all smiled a little at this.

"He's right though, we need to sleep," said Ronelle. The others nodded. Kay and Callie shared a kiss before turning to their beds and closing their curtains around them. "You need to get some rest too. Don't worry about waking your prince tomorrow, I'll do that."

"Oh no it's fine, really. He's my responsibility."

"Alright how about whoever finishes breakfast first tomorrow goes and wakes the prince , and then the other brings up his breakfast to his room"

"Deal, I could do with being able to eat breakfast at a normal pace for once" Merlin grinned. Smiling Ronelle pulled her curtain around her. Merlin did the same, taking off everything but his underwear and pulling the blankets over him.

"Goodnight Merlin" came Ronelles' voice through the curtain.

"Goodnight" said Merlin just before falling off to sleep.

Review please xxx


	3. Useless Prince

Ok first off thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if I offended anyone about the beta thing. Anyway here's the story…

* * *

When Merlin woke up he dressed quickly and pulled back the curtain, Ronelle was lying on her bed reading. When she noticed Merlin, Ronelle smiled and got to her feet.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yep breakfast." Trailing downstairs behind the others Merlin found himself in the dining room. To his utter amazement the others settled themselves at the table with the Lord, a boy of around ten to his right, and a girl in her late teens to his left. Gaius was there also and seemed just as amazed.

"Please help yourselves," said the lord to Gaius and Merlin when they hesitated to take anything. "Here we feel that our servants need a good meal in them to start the day, they are the ones that do all the work after all. This is my son Asher and my daughter Ceridwen."

"Arthur could take a few tips on how to treat servants from Lord Faren" whispered Merlin to Gaius.

Ronelle finished her breakfast first and Merlin was happy to let her go to wake Arthur, he was still busy eating a second helping of bacon and eggs. "Just go into the kitchen when you're finished, Kay will get you Arthur's' breakfast" she told him before leaving to wake the prince.

****

Arthur woke up feeling slightly better than he had done "Merlin!" he shouted as he lay back into his pillow. It was dark in the room, he could very easily fall back asleep, then hearing a tentative nock at the door he sat up slightly. That's weird he thought, Merlin never knocked, he usually just came sauntering in like he owned the place. "Come in Merlin" he replied as another slightly louder knock came.

As the door opened Arthur realised that this was not Merlin, the hand that was curling round the door belonged to a woman. "Sire, its not Merlin, may I still enter?"

"Yes" was all the answer he gave, as the rest of a shadowy figure moved into the room and over to the window and opened the curtains. The light that streamed from the window momentarily blinded him and h was forced to cover his streaming eyes, groaning he turned his face into his pillow.

"Sire are you alright?" a cold hand touched his bare shoulder causing him to shiver involuntarily. "Sorry sire" said the voice as the hand was removed.

"Its alright, I'm just that a little ill that's all."

"Yes, Merlin said you were unwell."

"Oh he did, did he, well would you do me the kindness of going and finding my servant? He's supposed to be here, not that he's ever on time, but I thought a change of seaniry might put a little kick into the lazy lumps work" complained Arthur sharply, he wasn't in the mood to be nice to the help.

"He's having breakfast _Prince_, he will be up with yours shortly" replied a slightly annoyed voice. Turning to look at his companion he recognised the servant girl from last night. What was her name Ronny, Rosy, whatever.

"Since when does he have his breakfast before serving me mine?" he questioned, earning himself another sharp look from the girl. At that moment Merlin walked in to the room holding a tray with Arthur's food on.

"If there's nothing else you need me for _Prince,_ I shall go." said the girl, turning she whispered something to Merlin and he gave her an 'I told you so look' before she left the room.

"Breakfast _Sire_" asked his servant. Getting out of bed Arthur sat himself down at the table and started eating.

"What did that _girl_ say to you before she left? She seemed angry at me."

"I don't think you'd want to know what _Ronelle_ said to me and I'm not going to tell you; it's not really any of your business."

"It's my business if I want it to be you can't decide for me." Arthur argued voice rising.

"No, that's true but it works both ways. You can't decide for me, either," Reasoned Merlin in an annoyingly calm voice, Arthur just glared at him. "Can't you just except that there might just be things that I just don't want to share with you?"

"Merlin, go downstairs and tell Lord Faren that as soon as I've finished my breakfast I want to leave for the cave."

Merlin seemed to have realised that he had hurt Arthur's feelings "Arthur I…" Arthur put up a hand to silence him.

"Merlin just go."

Merlin left the room looking annoyed. The truth was that Merlin had hurt his feelings, Arthur considered Merlin a friend, his best friend if he let himself admit it. He shared everything with that idiot. If the boy didn't return the sentiment then… "What am I going to do?" he said to himself.

****

After he had eaten Arthur called out, the girl from earlier came in "Prince" she curtsied not looking at him.

"Are the others ready to leave?" he inquired trying to ignore the way she said Prince, as if it were a insult.

"Yes Prince" she answered still not looking at Arthur. Silently he got up and left, not noticing her trailing behind him. Outside Merlin, Lord Faren and two guards stood waiting in the snow that had fallen early that morning.

"You have to walk up there, horses can't make it" Lord Faren informed Arthur.

"Are you not coming too?"

"No, I would be of little use."

"Where's Gaius." He asked Merlin.

"He isn't coming; he's not young enough to make multiple trips up there. If you can't do anything to free them by any normal method, then Gaius will go up there and see what he can do."

"Makes sense I suppose" Arthur turned to one of the guards "Who is leading us up there?"

"I am, follow me." said a female voice from behind him. Looking round he spotted Merlin's servant girl, dressed in furs and carrying a white bird on her arm. She lifted her arm and the bird took off; not seaming to care if anyone followed, she turned and started walking. Without a backward glance to Arthur Merlin trailed after her.

"Why does she treat me like that?" he asked a guard.

"Like what?"

"Like something she has just scraped off the bottom of her shoe" stated Arthur.

"What Ronelle? I don't know Sire. You must have disrespected her." the guard answered Arthur

"How did I do that, I'd never do that, plus I've hardly spoke to her." Arthur argued angrily.

"Sire." the guard said stiffly. The silence continued for about a minute.

"So, how did I offend her."

"Only she can tell you that. I would try not to offend her if I was you Sire, people don't insult her and get away with it."

"Really, what's she going to do to _me_ exactly, I'm the crown prince?"

"It's hard to say." The guard seemed reluctant to speak

"Tell me"

"Well Sire, bad things happen to people round that girl. No, that's the wrong way of describing it. If you wrong her then bad things happen. I mean they have to be really bad things, but all the same."

"Why doesn't anyone do anything about it?"

"Because, as far as anyone can tell she never has anything to do with it, she always has an alibi; every time. Plus every one of those people deserved what they got, if it was her the people don't care."

"You said every one? How many have there been."

"Not many, but enough to make people treat her with respect. The worst was when a noble visited with the lord about a year ago. He was horrid my Lord, no respect for anyone below him. No woman was safe, he just did what he wanted with them, when he was done he'd just walk away. There are five children of his in the village; three of the women were happily married. When they said he raped them Lord Faren was furious, but he couldn't do anything.

"Why didn't Lord Faren tell the king?"

"The noble was above him in station my Lord." The guard replied looking at Arthur as if that explained everything.

"Why should that matter, if he committed a crime?"

The guard seemed to hesitate, but before he could answer Ronelle was standing in front of Arthur looking angry, "If Merlin were to accuse you of something, who would the King believe?" she asked

"Well me of course. Why would he believe Merlin."

"Why would he believe you?" she countered

"Because I'm the Prince and his son."

"Alright fine, if it was just any other knight Merlin accused him of doing something, who would the king believe then?"

"The knight, obviously."

"Why?"

"Because he's a knight!" Arthur was starting to think this girl had problems.

"So, why does the fact that he's a knight make his word more believable? Why would Merlin's word be less trustworthy than his?" she almost shouted at him. Arthur didn't answer, he looked past her at Merlin. Why would a knights word be worth more than Merlin's? "Exactly, Arthur Pendragon, you don't know, do you?" With that final statement she strode over to a stony faced Merlin, who turned and again walked away from him.

"You definitely insulted her!" chuckled the guard nervously.

"You never got to telling me what happened to the noble." replied Arthur trying to shake off the feeling that the girl had a point about the situation.

"He tried to have his way with Ronelle, she punched him and told him he would pay for what he had tried. Within an hour of him retiring for the night someone heard screams from his rooms. He died Sire, of a hundred shallow cuts all over his body. He bled to death slowly. Normally no one would die from such injuries." Arthur shuddered.

"Where does magic come into this?"

"The cuts Sire, they should have stopped bleeding on their own; but no matter how many bandages they put on him it wouldn't stop. They even tried cutting off the blood to one of his arms, but he continued to bleed. The cuts just kept bleeding. "

"Why couldn't he tell you who did it?"

"Because every time he tried to speak blood came up his throat and started to choke him, then went back down once he stopped trying to speak. When he tried to write his hand would spasm and freeze, all he could do was scream."

"So other than the threat, what makes you think it was her and if it wasn't her what was her alibi?"

"She was in the Lords bed chambers at the time Sire, some what occupied; had been there since she punched him."

"Oh" was all the response Arthur gave as he went red.

"When the maid came screaming to the Lords about it, they went to the Noble. When she saw him she didn't look surprised or anything, just stood by the door looking at him. When the Noble saw her, his eyes went wide, I've never seen someone look so scared, didn't hear another sound from him, he just stared at her until he died."

"That is truly horrid and no one can blame her because she had an alibi." Arthur shuddered as he his eyes found her back. "But surely that is not the reason she hates me is it? I had nothing to do with that!"

"There are things that I feel I cannot tell you Sire, about that girl, it would seem wrong. Her past is an unfair one, let's just say I think she is doing incredibly well and if I was in her position I wouldn't do as well." Arthur nodded at this but made no other response.

****

They didn't talk again. Climbing up the mountainside surrounded by trees was hard the snow drifts were thick and more than once Arthur had to be helped to his feet, but it was never Merlin who helped him. Merlin hadn't once spoken to Arthur or even looked at him, obviously in a mood. When they reached the cave Arthur was surprised, just inside, the cave started sloping steeply and then levelled out. Dark figures could just be seen moving around at the bottom. He couldn't see what was so desperate that it needed his urgent attention; all they needed to do was lower a rope down to the people then hoist them out. Sighing he went over to one of the guards, ordered him to take off his pack and took out a rope from inside. Walking back to the entrance of the cave he went to throw the rope down but just as his feet were at the edge of the slope he walked into something. Falling back dazed Arthur shook his head.

"Well done Sire, truly that was genius, because no one tried that the moment they came up here the first time." came a slow sarcastic drawl from Ronelle. She looked frustrated and beside her Merlin had a look of utter amusement on his face.

"Sire I think we found someone just as willing to insult you as I am. You know Ronelle I like you more and more every second." laughed Merlin.

Glairing at them both Arthur got to his feet and went back to the entrance, holding out his hand. This time his hand came into contact with what felt like glass; cold, flat and smooth. Under his touch white rings seemed to ripple outward; effectively enabling them to see the wall. Moving to the cave wall hand still on the invisible barrier Arthur tried and failed to find an edge. "Can anything get through it?" he asked Ronelle.

"Not that we know of." She answered stepping forward to put her hand on the barrier.

"What have you tried?"

"Food, blankets, rope like you, among other things; nothing worked."

"There must be something that would go through," Arthur mused to himself, "Have you tried breaking it down?"

"It wouldn't be that simple."

"So that's a no then? How do you know it wouldn't be that simple?"

"Because it's magic, nothing's simple with magic."

"Alright I'll give you that." Arthur gave in giving her an unsure smile.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked not seeming to care that he was trying to be nice.

"We may as well try breaking it down, all we loose is time if it doesn't work. We need some more men, someone will have to go down to lord Faren and ask that some more men be sent up."

"Why exactly does someone need to go down there?" Ronelle looked at him like he was slightly stupid. Turning round she held up her arm and whistled. The white bird from earlier flew down and gracefully landed on her arm, "How many men do you want?"

"Another three maybe." Ronelle nodded and wrote it down on a slip of paper before tying it to the birds' leg.

"Lord Faren." She whispered and hurled her arm up in the air so the bird shot off as if being thrown; unfurling its wings as it went. "So what do we do while we're waiting?"

"We make something to ram that barrier." Walking up to a steady looking tree Arthur took his sword from his belt and chopped at the tree once. Looking at the dent it had made, he decided the tree could withstand being a battering ram. "This one."

"Do you want the branches chopped off before or after we cut it down?" asked the guard Arthur had talked to earlier.

"How can you chop off the branches before it has been cut down? You can't reach them."

"We climb up them Sire, we find it's easier than chopping off the branches when they're on the ground."

"Well then go ahead." The guard nodded to his companion and they both started climbing the tree. When they reached the top they started hacking off the branches; working their way back down. Reaching the bottom they started hacking at the trunk of the tree until it fell to the ground with a thud.

The whole operation took only twenty minutes, as apposed to the forty Arthur was used too. Ten minutes later Ronelles bird flew overhead then went and settled on his mistress's arm followed by three more guards.

"Have you two been showing off?" asked one of the newly arrived guards.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" retorted the other.

"It's just funny is all. Anyway can we get this over with please?" Nodding in agreement the five guards took up positions at either side of the log.

"Are you helping sire?" said one of them turning to Arthur.

He was about to say yes when Ronelle stepped in. "I don't think his highness should be aloud near any heavy objects right now. He is rather unwell, if you were to fall while carrying it then you could injure yourself."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" said Arthur getting rather annoyed at her presumption.

"No, but think about this. We took a half hour more than normal to get here, why, because you kept falling over. Do you really think you have the strength to lift that, even with help?"

Arthur visibly slumped. The girl was right of course, for some reason she seemed totally to disregard the fact that he was a prince and told him what she thought. Just like Merlin. "Alright I get it, but you still need another man to help lift it and Merlin isn't exactly Mr. Strong."

"Hey, that's not very fair!" exclaimed Merlin pouting.

"Another man, please." Ronelle countered with a snort before taking up the last place. None of the men looked surprised at this so Arthur thought it wise not to comment. "Lift"

They carried the tree to the cave entrance and putting it down, "Ok Prince do you want to give the orders or should I?" asked Ronelle impatiently, placing her hands on her hips.

"I will, save your breath."

"Very well _Sire_." She taunted, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Giving the orders to march at the barrier, Arthur stood back and watched with Merlin. It took five charges but eventually a crack appeared. With one last run up the barrier shattered but one of the guards at the front fell, tumbling down into the cave.

"Are you alright?" shouted Arthur; but no sooner had Arthur said this than the wall started to rebuild itself. Jumping back, Arthur watched in horror as their makeshift battering ram got sliced in half because it was in the way of the barrier rebuilding. The end of the tree started rolling down the slope.

"Look out!" Merlin shouted down into the cave, then a loud crash and a scream. "Are you alright down there?"

"We're fine it just scared the girl." came the guards voice from below.

"Great now there are thirteen people trapped in there!" cried Ronelle distressed. Merlin went over to her and hugged her.

"We'll get them out, don't worry." he whispered into her hair as her held her. Looking over to Arthur Merlin seemed to be seeking confirmation for what he just said.

"Merlin's right, we'll get them back." he backed up his friend shakily. At his words Ronelle creased shaking and pulled away from Merlin; she looked at Arthur and he couldn't help thinking how venerable she looked.

She walked over to where Arthur was still standing next to the barrier, and Arthur thought she was about to hug him; but she just shouted into the cave, "Is everything alright down there? Are the people alright?"

"It's odd, it's like their in some sort of trance. They don't register anything I say. It's warm down here though, I think the barrier stops the cold. Jenna's alright though, just a bit shock up, don't worry Ronelle." At this Ronelle seemed to loose any strength left in her legs, and she would have fallen to the ground if Arthur hadn't caught her. He was surprised by how light she was, picking her up he carried her over to a rock that was snow free and put her down.

"Jenna's ok, Jenna's ok, Jenna's ok…" She kept saying, as if to convince herself it was true.

"What do we do now?" asked Merlin.

"We leave and try again tomorrow." said Arthur

"No wait." croaked Ronelle. She got up and walked over to the cave mouth. "Do you need anything, warmer clothes or food?"

"No, we don't need anything, maybe tomorrow." Came the guards reply

"How were you expecting to get anything down there anyway?" asked Arthur

"By breaking the barrier again." She replied determined. Arthur simply nodded at this.

"Who's Jenna?" It was Merlin speaking and Arthur saw Ronelles face fall at his words.

"My baby sister." She said simply. "Lets leave this place, now." Doing what she asked, the four remaining guards and Merlin started walking away. After a moment Ronelle turned and walked to Arthur's side.

"Are you alright?" he scrutinized her face, it was white as a sheet.

"Thank you," she replied disregarding his question. At a blank look from Arthur she clarified "for caring, for caring enough to come out here."

"Don't thank me, it's my job."

"I really don't know what to think of you Prince."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Prince? What else am I going to call you?"

"Sire? Or even Arthur, Merlin calls me that I don't see why you shouldn't."

"Because… Ok what would you call me if you addressed me directly?"

"I don't know."

"Would you call me Ronelle? Because that my name." she stated. Looking at her he found her eyes on him, questioning.

"I don't know, apart from Merlin and Gwen I never really speak directly to any servants."

"Exactly, do any servants call you Arthur?"

"No." he admitted

"I'm also going to assume that if you talked to a servant you would call them Servant; like a title.

"Maybe I suppose. Yes"

"Well, I'm addressing a prince so I call you Prince." Arthur hadn't noticed it before but bitterness had crept into her voice.

"What did I do, to make you hate me?" he grabbed her arm making her face him.

"Not you… your kind." the last word coming out as a hiss, pulling her arm out of his grasp, she stalked away.

* * *

Ok need to know what you think!!. Please Review even if it's only to criticize about bad grammar. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also want to know what direction to take this love wise? Just one thing, NO ARTHUR/GWEN

I have nothing against them as characters but I don't think they go together as a couple in love. I have no trouble having them have sex or even get married but they will not love eachother!! Gwen belongs with lance in my opinion soz anyway reviews PLEASE xxx


End file.
